


3:06AM

by lonelydaisies



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Sleepy Kisses, and sleepy touches, bodhi is so dreamy i love him, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelydaisies/pseuds/lonelydaisies
Summary: You’re exhausted and desperate for a moment of sleep, but once Bodhi starts kissing you, the need for rest is the last thing on your mind.





	

You don’t know what time it is, but you’re tired.

He’s finally with you, in bed underneath the covers and in your arms. Bodhi’s head is on your chest, arm lazily slung over your middle and you can’t help but let your fingers run through his hair, fingertips delicately running against his shaved undercut and he hums sleepily at the affectionate touch.

“You like that?”

The question is meant to tease him but the exhaustion that weighs so heavily on you takes over, and you yawn when he hums once again in approval.

And so you go back to doing just that, fingers tracing circles against his shaved scalp, and you can feel his breath fan against the slope of your neck, it’s warm and comforting and he tightens his grip around your waist to pull you closer- the warmth of his body heat feels so amazing in the coldness of the night and your hand stills, heavy eyelids slowly falling shut and you’re on the verge of sleep, so close to that blissful nothing but then-

Bodhi is kissing your neck.

It’s a simple gesture at first, just a soft brush of his lips that you barely feel, but he doesn’t stop, the kisses growing firmer and more needy by the second and your head tilts to the side to allow him more access to continue. Bodhi’s hand moves from your waist, his touch fire-hot as his hand sneaks up past the hem of your sleeping shirt, his fingers trailing up between the valley of your breasts and you suck in a sharp breath once you feel his teeth nip at your skin, the roughness of his facial hair scraping against your skin, causing a shiver up your spine and a tightness in your belly.

The hand in his hair tightens, fingers curling into a tight grip as you pull his head upwards and away from your neck - breath catching in your throat at the sight of him, how the brown of his eyes is almost completely blackened from the way his pupils have blown, and when he finally kisses you all you can do is sigh and squeeze your thighs together because every little thing about Bodhi has you swooning to no end.

You’ve kissed him countless times throughout the year of your romantic relationship, but you swear every kiss feels like the first - he’s hesitant and gentle when he starts but he doesn’t pull away, he sets the perfect pace for the moment and sticks with it.

His lips mold against your own oh so perfectly, and it’s slow and hazy and you’re still a little sleepy but then he takes your bottom lip between his teeth, parts your thighs with a touch of his knee and you’re gasping at the sensation of Bodhi being so close to where you need him- so close but still so far and you tug at his roots again, and he groans against your mouth, smirk taking over his lips as he pulls away for a short breath.

And then he gazes down at you, lips slick with spit and he has that beautiful, memorizing twinkle in his eye that had you falling in love with him in the first place.

Bodhi leans in again, this time kissing from your cheek, to your jaw, and then back down to your neck and you swallow thickly at the sensation of his tongue flicking out to tease your heated skin. You’re falling into a dizzying haze of lust and it’s so fucking incredible and when he runs a hand up your thigh, fingers ghosting over your clit through the fabric of your shorts, you simultaneously groan and gasp at once and he has to conceal his laughter with a bow of his head,

“You like that?” he asks, same as you had just moments ago and he has you breaking into a smile now, with flushed cheeks and heavy breath and your chest swells with nothing but pure love for the man above you.

You’re not too sure what time it is, but you couldn’t care less.


End file.
